


О рабстве и шрамах

by Eithline



Series: Ma'nehn & Amatus [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, легкий ангст, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: Дориан и Лавеллан впервые ссорятся.





	О рабстве и шрамах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Scars and Slavery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075335) by [Lindira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira). 



> Думаю, пары лет хватит для вылизывания текста. Но если я ошибаюсь, комментарии и примечания всегда приветствуются.

Дориан и Эрик вместе лежали в покоях, как-то незаметно ставших общими. Не было никаких официальных приглашений или шуточек о «совместном хозяйстве». После недолгого сопротивления Дориан, в конце концов, начал оставаться на ночь — все чаще и чаще, пока это не стало обычным делом. Вслух Дориан еще говорил «покои Эрика», но про себя уже начал считать, что они принадлежали им обоим.

Они только что занимались любовью и теперь устроились в обнимку. Эрик устроился головой у Дориана на груди, кожа поблескивала от пота в тусклом свете камина. Дориан посмотрел на своего любовника, лениво провел пальцами вдоль темно-зеленых линий на лице.

— Мне нравятся твои татуировки, — пробормотал он и коснулся пальцем линии на нижней губе Эрика, — особенно вот здесь.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул тот, ласково целуя кончик пальца.

— Ах вот как?

Эрик улыбнулся:

— Ты всегда целуешь их первыми.

Дориан хохотнул.

— Конечно, очень удобное место, — он замолк, внезапно задумавшись. — Должно быть, было очень больно. А она ведь и на шею заходит. И вокруг глаз! Представить не могу, каково набивать татуировку в таких чувствительных местах. Так ведь?

— Так ведь — что?

— Больно было?

Эрик хмыкнул.

— Конечно.

— Ты ругался? — поинтересовался Дориан, прослеживая витые линии. — Я бы точно ругался, если бы кто-то полез к моим глазам с иголками.

— Когда ты получаешь _валласлин_ , ты должен не издать ни звука, — выдохнул эльф, закрыв глаза и подставившись под ласку, когда Дориан легко провел кончиками пальцев по зеленым линиям на веках. — В противном случае Хранительница остановит ритуал.

— Что, даже не пискнуть?

— Даже резкий или глубокий вдох могут счесть излишним, в зависимости от традиций Хранителя.

Дориан перевел пальцы на висок, проводя по перекрестным линиям, и Эрик снова открыл глаза.

— Звучит сурово, — несколько завороженно признался Дориан.

Эрик легко пожал плечами.

— Таковы традиции.

— Ты, должно быть, отлично справился. Ты и так почти не издаешь «лишних» звуков, — Дориан усмехнулся.

Эльф только позабавленно хмыкнул в ответ.

Дориан замер над маленьким шрамом над правой бровью Эрика, а потом ласково прикоснулся к другому над его верхней губой.

— У тебя есть и другие шрамы, — заговорил он, поддавшись любопытству.

— Есть.

— Как ты получил их?

Когда Эрик не ответил, Дориан вздохнул:

— Мне спрашивать о каждом из них, или ты все-таки подыграешь?

Перевернувшись и оперевшись на локоть, Эрик показал на шрам, пересекающий его подбородок с левой стороны.

— Медведь.

Шрам на губе.

— Моя сестра.

Дориан коротко хохотнул:

— Твоя сестра?

— Мы с Пайкеей тренировались, — объяснил Эрик без улыбки. — Я ее недооценил, а она переоценила меня. Она хорошо владеет кинжалами.

— Определенно.

Дориан прижал пальцы к лицу Эрика, погладив по правой щеке. Здесь был шрам, который интересовал его сильнее всего. Хоть рубец и не портил красоту эльфа, он был толстым и заметным. Должно быть, неприятное ранение. Из того немногого, что Дориан знал о магии долийцев, они были замечательными целителями.

— А этот? — прошептал он.

Эрик нахмурился, сузив глаза:

— Откуда такой интерес к моим шрамам?

— Они рассказывают историю, — ответил Дориан. — Твою историю. А я хотел бы узнать о тебе больше.

Он нежно провел пальцами по шраму, проходившему почти по всей щеке эльфа, как делал много раз до этого.

— Должно быть, ты был очень молод, когда получил его. Твои татуировки его перекрывают, а их ты принял — когда, в восемнадцать?

— Примерно тогда, да, — ответил Эрик и вздохнул, снова кладя голову Дориану на грудь и устраиваясь на кровати. — Мне было одиннадцать, когда это случилось.

— Совсем ребенок! Что произошло?

Немного помедлив, Эрик все же ответил:

— На меня с сестрой напали люди. Ей было всего семь. Я пытался защитить ее от трех взрослых мужчин. А этот шрам — результат моей попытки. Как и тот, что на брови.

Дориан склонил голову и легко поцеловал эльфа в лоб.

— Это ужасно, — мягко сказал он, — как вы ускользнули?

Эрик прикрыл глаза, все еще напряженный.

— Один из арбалетчиков зазевался. Я схватился с ним, отобрал арбалет и выстрелил в него. Наш отец убил оставшихся и нашел нас через пару минут.

Первое убийство Эрика. Наверняка оно. Не зная, что сказать, Дориан обхватил своего любимого за плечи и легко сжал.

— Мне жаль.

Они продолжили лежать в тишине, пока остывали последние угольки, и в комнате воцарялся холод. Через некоторое время Дориан вдруг снова заговорил.

— Тебя это беспокоит? Что я человек?

— Конечно нет, — Эрик открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Люди такие же, как и все. Какие-то хорошие, какие-то нет. Ты определенно из хороших.

Дориан едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь.

— А тебя беспокоит то, что я эльф?

— Вовсе нет, — Дориан примолк, а потом усмехнулся. — Впрочем, если бы моя матушка знала о нашей связи, ей бы точно понадобилось успокоительное.

Дориан надеялся вызвать этим улыбку у Эрика, но получил всего лишь насмешливый взгляд.

— Тогда хорошо, что она в Тевинтере.

— Очень хорошо, — согласился Дориан, поежился, натянул покрывало повыше и пробормотал. — Уже поздно. Поболтаем завтра?

Эрик кивнул и повернулся так, чтобы Дориан мог свернуться позади него. Эльф длинно выдохнул и, к большому облегчению Дориана, наконец, расслабился. Ему было жаль, что он разбудил столь ужасные воспоминания.

— Спасибо, _аматус_ , — шепнул он, — за то, что рассказал.

— Не вопрос, — так же тихо ответил Эрик, — хороших снов, _ма'нен_.

**ооо**

Как-то раз, несколько недель спустя, они сидели, устроившись в библиотеке: Дориан в своем кресле, а Эрик на ковре, прислонившись спиной к его левой ноге. Жозефина нашла для Дориана копию « _Либералума_ » из Орлесианской королевской библиотеки, и теперь он все свободное время проводил в поисках родословной Корифея. Эрик же читал « _Черный Город, Черный жрец: Исследование Империи Тевинтер_ ». Дориан был недоволен выбором: книга была написана предвзятой южной Церковью.

Они сидели в относительной тишине, привычно читая вместе, и обычно их покой нарушали только покрикивания воронов Лелианы. В этот раз, однако, нарушителем спокойствия был Эрик: он часто фыркал и хмыкал, явно оскорбленный тем, что читал.

После очередного фырка Дориан тяжело опустил свою книгу.

— Может, еще покричишь на нее, если ты так не согласен? — раздраженно сказал он. — Ты ведь мне совсем не мешаешь.

— Они что, правда делают это с рабами в Тевинтере? — вдруг выпалил Эрик, потемнев лицом, словно смотрел не на старую пыльную книгу, а на дракона. — Используют их в качестве «ингридиентов» в магических ритуалах?

Дориан вздохнул, пометил страницу и закрыл книгу.

— Возможно. Хотя так обстоят дела со всем, что касается магии крови. Каждый отрицает, что занимается ей, и тот, кто протестует громче всех, обычно больше всех виновен.

— Но почему никто ничего не делает? — Эрик повернулся к нему. — Если все достоверно знают, что происходит за закрытыми дверьми, почему никто ничего не делает, чтобы помочь им?

— Например, что? — спросил Дориан, нахмурившись. — Освободить рабов? Какая смехотворная мысль.

Он сказал раньше, чем успел подумать, и моментально пожалел о своих словах.

— Смехотворная? — прохладно переспросил эльф. — Что такого смехотворного в том, чтобы подарить народу свободу, которая ему полагается?

— В теории — ничего, — терпеливо ответил Дориан. — Но на практике вся экономика Тевинтера просто рухнет. У нас как-то был Архонт, который пытался отменить рабство. Он был вскоре убит, и немногие по нему плакали. Моя страна полностью зависит от рабского труда.

Эрик словно поперхнулся.

— Что ж, может она _должна_ рухнуть, если она построена на крови народа, у которого не было выбора и который ничего не получит за свое служение.

— О, они много чего получают! — заспорил Дориан. — С большинством рабов в Тевинтере хорошо обращаются, и они живут полноценной жизнью. Их мастера обеспечивают их всем необходимым, что гораздо больше, чем, если позволишь, получают бедняки здесь, на юге. Спроси любого раба, и тебе ответят, что они вполне довольны.

Эрик рассмеялся низко и горько.

— Конечно, они так ответят! У них и выбора другого нет! Некоторые из них наверняка даже верят в это, учитывая, что они никогда не знали другой жизни.

— Ты ничего не знаешь об Империи, кроме той чуши из книги, которая ничем не лучше церковной пропаганды! — отстраненно Дориан заметил, что повысил голос, но уже не мог остановиться. Он скрестил руки на груди. — Несомненно, это не идеальная жизнь. Но она гораздо лучше, чем жизнь в полной нищете и постоянное беспокойство о своем будущем.

— Но могут ли рабы Тевинтера преследовать собственные интересы?! — Эрик тоже повысил голос. — Получают ли они образование? Могут ли они читать книги и музицировать для собственного удовольствия? Могут ли жениться на тех, кого любят? Заниматься сексом, с кем хотят? Заводить семью, воспитывать детей, как считают нужным? — Взгляд Эрика был тяжелым и давящим, цвет глаз посветлел до серо-стального. — Уж кто-кто, а ты лучше остальных должен понимать ценность свободы, возможность жить своей жизнью на своих условиях! Даже эльфы в эльфинажах это понимают.

Дориан открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг понял, что не может подобрать слов. Он никогда не думал об этом. Рабам и правда было комфортно в Тевинтере — крыша над головой, чистая одежда, еда, — и он сам наслаждался жизнью, которую там вел. А потом он ушел.

— Ты не можешь искренне верить в то, что рабство предпочтительнее свободной жизни, какой бы нищенской она ни была.

Растерявшись и не зная, как ответить, Дориан вдруг начал злиться.

— Оно и _есть_ лучше, – заупрямился он, впрочем, уже не будучи так в этом уверенным. — И вообще, почему ты так беспокоишься о том, что происходит в Тевинтере?

Эрик резко поднялся на ноги.

— Потому что большая часть рабов — это _мой_ народ, Дориан! — рявкнул он. — Эльфы, такие, как я. Некоторые из них _похищены_ из эльфинажей или долийских кланов! Ты хоть понимаешь, как это унизительно, когда тебя покупают и продают, как скот? Ты хоть знаешь, как это жутко, когда тебя крадут и увозят далеко от дома и семьи?

— Нет, конечно, нет, — фыркнул Дориан. — Но ведь и ты не знаешь.

— Уверен?

У Дориана кровь застыла в жилах. Со странным и внезапным пониманием он поднял взгляд на Эрика, посмотрел на шрам, пересекающий половину лица.

— Ты сказал только, что это были люди, — сдавленно выдохнул он, вдруг растеряв всю воинственность. — Я думал, бандиты...

— Что ж, ты ошибся, — Эрик скрестил руки на груди, его голос был полон горечи. — Тевинтерские работорговцы забрали меня и мою маленькую сестру из клана посреди ночи. Связали руки, заткнули рты, чтобы не слышать, как мы плачем. Оставили мне этот шрам, когда я попытался защитить ее. Двое из них решили вернуться в клан следующей ночью. Жадные. Им было мало. Третий остался следить за нами, но был неосторожен. Я забрал его арбалет и застрелил. Наш отец уже заметил, что мы пропали, он же наткнулся на тех двоих и убил их. И вскоре нашел нас.

Дориан встал и протянул руку, желая коснуться его. 

— Эрик...

Эльф шагнул назад, отстраняясь.

— С меня хватит этого разговора. С меня _хватит_ того, как ты защищаешь систему, построенную на угнетении и отчаянии. Я просто... — он тряхнул головой, отступая еще дальше. — Хватит с меня.

Он повернулся и быстро пошел к лестнице.

Еще долго Дориан стоял, глядя на пролет, надеясь, что Эрик вскоре вернется. Вот и все, подумал он, кровь стучала в ушах. _Вот и все. Я окончательно отпугнул его_.

Внезапно он осознал, сколько же народу в гулкой башне. В паре метров — Фиона. На другом конце библиотеки — исследователи. Наверху — Лелиана, а внизу — Солас. Неужели они все слышали?

Он нервно прошелся по своему алькову, узел в груди сжимался все сильнее. Он был уверен, что самая счастливая пора в его жизни только что подошла к концу. Создатель, ему надо выпить. Он хотел было пойти в таверну, учитывая, что расстроенный эльф предпочитал грустить в одиночестве и вряд ли пошел бы туда. С другой стороны, в таверне находились вездесущие Железный Бык и Сэра, а он не был готов терпеть их идиотское сочувствие в таком состоянии.

Так что в итоге Дориан решил, что тоже может просто побыть один. Он взял несколько книг и поднялся по лестнице, избегая взгляда Лелианы. Его путь вел мимо нее к двери на площадку. Дойдя до своей комнаты, он вздохнул, заглянул внутрь и зажег свечи небрежным движением. На всей мебели лежал тонкий слой пыли. Он не был здесь несколько месяцев и заходил только, чтобы переодеться.

Он вытащил из шкафчика бутылку бренди, тяжело осел на кровать и, не став искать стакан, жадно глотнул прямо из горла. От жидкого огня, пролившегося по внутренностям, он задрожал и, не потрудившись раздеться, устроился на кровати — с бутылкой в одной руке и книгой в другой.

И хоть Дориан и пытался читать « _Трудную жизнь в Верхнем городе_ », пока пил, он не мог сконцентрироваться на словах: его мысли все время возвращались к Эрику. Он представлял себе одиннадцатилетнего эльфа с темно-каштановыми волосами и ультрамариновыми глазами, стоящего с арбалетом между рослым работорговцем и маленькой девочкой. Подумать, что его соотечественники почти поработили Эрика и его сестру... Что бы случилось, если бы им это удалось? Дориана пробрала дрожь от ужаса и отвращения.

Он попытался вспомнить рабов в доме своего отца, тех, кто менял его простыни, приносил пищу, стирал одежду. Его вдруг накрыло стыдом, куда более острым и обжигающим, чем глоток бренди. Как бы он ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить их лиц — ни единого. _Я такой дурак_ , подумал Дориан. Он же знал, что случается с тевинтерскими рабами, откуда они появляются и как живут. Как он мог всю жизнь закрывать на это глаза?

Он бросил книгу через комнату. Та врезалась в каменную стену и упала на шкаф. Остаток вечера он смотрел в окно, потерявшись в мыслях, допивая бренди, чувствуя, как зябнет, и отчаянно желая, чтобы Эрик его согрел.

**ооо**

На следующее утро Дориана разбудил стук в дверь, каждый удар звучал как поступь самого Архидемона. Он застонал, голова раскалывалась, а в желудке что-то сжималось. Все еще в полусне он протянул руку в поисках Эрика, но, не найдя его рядом, растерянно открыл глаза. Он был в своих покоях, один, сразу вспомнилась вчерашняя ссора. Он снова застонал и уставился в потолок, не желая двигаться.

Раздался очередной стук.

— Уходите! — прокричал Дориан и почти сразу об этом пожалел: голова заболела еще сильнее.

В дверь опять постучали.

Видимо, не будет ему покоя с этим нетерпеливым гостем и ужасным шумом. Дориан заставил себя подняться и, покачиваясь, подошел к двери. Отперев замок, он распахнул дверь и рявкнул:

— Чего?

Там был Эрик.

Ошеломленный, Дориан уставился на него.

— Эрик... Я...

— Можно войти? — поинтересовался эльф. В руках он держал чайник в вязаном чехле, стакан с какой-то странной зелено-коричневой жижей и книгу подмышкой.

Он кивнул, шагнув в сторону. Эрик зашел внутрь и устроил все на столе. Дориан снова погрузился на постель, озадаченно глядя на хлопочущего эльфа.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил он.

Эрик повернулся, протягивая ему тот самый странный стакан.

— Я как знал, что с утра ты будешь в таком состоянии, — ответил он. — Выпей это и не спрашивай, что внутри. Трактирщик уверил меня, что лучше не знать.

Поморщившись, Дориан сделал небольшой глоток и побледнел. На вкус было как мох и грязь. Учитывая, что трактирщик был гномом, маг бы не удивился, что так оно и есть.

— Я не имел это в виду. Вчера...

— Конечно, — Эрик вздохнул. — Я хотел… извиниться.

Дориан удивленно заморгал.

— _Ты_ — извиниться?

Эрик кивнул:

— Я не извиняюсь за свои слова. Ты должен был это услышать, и я знаю, что прав, — он сказал это ровно и спокойно, словно не выразил свое мнение, а всего лишь озвучил факт. — Но я прошу прощения за то, как я это сказал. Мне жаль, что мы поругались и что я так разозлился. Ты понятия не имел, что случилось со мной и моей сестрой, и было нечестно с моей стороны вымещать все на тебе. Прости меня.

Дориан тряхнул головой, перед глазами все закружилось, и он поморщился.

— Ты не должен просить прощения. Я много думал о том, что ты сказал. Есть… очень много вещей, которым меня учили с детства, которые я должен забыть. И еще больше вещей, о которых я никогда не думал, а должен был, — он вздохнул. — Я хочу учиться. Я хочу быть лучше.

Эрик улыбнулся, и в животе у Дориана что-то сжалось, и это не имело ничего общего с похмельем.

— Начало неплохое.

Когда Эрик вернулся к тому, что он там делал — чай он заваривает, что ли? — Дориан сделал еще глоток странного зелья и вдруг понял, что острая боль в голове уменьшилась до ноющей. Он улыбнулся Эрику, благодарный его заботе, в груди потеплело.

— Значит ли это... — медленно начал Дориан, — то есть, мы все еще?..

Незаданный вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Мы все еще — что, Дориан? — спросил Эрик, не поворачиваясь.

Он неловко кашлянул.

— Вместе?

Эрик усмехнулся и глянул на него через плечо.

— Думал так легко от меня избавиться?

Дориан перевел взгляд вниз, на свои руки.

— Ну ты что... — выдохнул Эрик, помрачнев. Он пересек комнату и присел рядом с Дорианом на кровать. Забрав стакан и поставив его на тумбочку рядом, Эрик взял его ладони в свои. — Мы просто поругались, вот и все.

— Очень сильно, — заметил Дориан.

— В отношениях и не такое случается, — ответил тот, сжав его пальцы.

— Я знаю. Просто... каждый раз, когда ругались мои родители, я понимал, как сильно они ненавидят друг друга, — он вздохнул, — и у меня нет других примеров.

— Ты же сам сказал, что они ненавидели друг друга. У нас не так. Я люблю тебя. И мы будем вместе работать над нашими отношениями. Согласен?

— Согласен, — Дориан едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Как я сказал, ты так легко от меня не избавишься. Ты со мной надолго застрял, _ма'нен_.

— Отлично, — ласковое прозвище окончательно его успокоило, — меня вполне устраивает твоя компания.

Эрик подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, но буквально пару секунд спустя отстранился, поморщившись.

— Ты на вкус как бренди. И это варево из стакана, из чего бы оно там ни было.

— Так говорят же, что за компанию страдать веселее, — рассмеялся Дориан.

Эрик поднялся на ноги и вернулся к столу, чтобы налить чаю.

— Допивай свое зелье, а потом чаем запьешь, — поручил он, голос был чем-то похож на его командный «инквизиторский», только ласковее. — Тут имбирь и мед. Спасет твой желудок.

Дориан улыбнулся и быстро прикончил остатки варева.

— Ты для меня слишком хорош, _аматус_. Я тебя не заслуживаю, — сказал он, принимая чашку с чаем.

Он не был уверен, что верно заметил в тусклом утреннем свете, но, кажется, Эрик слегка покраснел от его слов. Эльф неловко кашлянул и немного усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, что самое хорошее в таких ссорах?

— И что же?

— Жаркий примирительный секс, — Эрик усмехнулся. — Если ты чувствуешь себя лучше, я мог бы тебе показать.

Дориан рассмеялся. Теперь, когда он точно знал, что Эрик не разочаровался в нем, ему стало гораздо легче.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я никогда не выглядел более непривлекательно.

Сейчас ему и правда было далеко до эталона красоты: волосы растрепаны, усы перекосились... И Эрик уже сказал, что он на вкус как вчерашний бренди и странная гномья антипохмельная бурда. Очень сексуально.

Только вот эльф все еще улыбался.

— На мой взгляд, ты великолепен как всегда.

Дориан вспыхнул. Он спрятал пылающее лицо за чашкой и сделал большой глоток.

— Ты мне льстишь, _аматус_.

— Я серьезно, — Эрик снова присел рядом с ним и поцеловал, на этот раз не отстраняясь. Только когда поцелуй стал глубже, а Дориан пролил чай на их руки, они все-таки остановились.

— Очень убедительное доказательство, милорд Инквизитор, — сказал Дориан, слегка задыхаясь. У него по-прежнему немного болела голова, и чая было недостаточно, чтобы успокоить живот, но он все равно чувствовал себя лучше.

— А теперь, — сказал Эрик, доливая Дориану, — ты будешь сидеть здесь, пить свой чай и расслабляться. Я принес нам кое-что почитать.

Дориан отхлебнул и откинулся на изголовье, поправив подушки за спиной.

— Надеюсь, не о Тевинтере. Как бы я ни любил свою родину, я не готов думать о ней в ближайшие дни.

Эрик покачал головой.

— Я подумал, что пришло время легкого чтива, — он вытащил из стопки первый выпуск серии « _Мечи и щиты_ ».

— Где ты взял эту ерунду? — рассмеялся Дориан. — Это самая ужасная вещь, которую я когда-либо читал.

— Кассандра посоветовала мне попробовать, — Эрик забрался на кровать рядом с магом. — «Страстно и напряженно». Думаю, она сказала именно так.

— Напыщенно и предсказуемо.

— Ну ты же у нас лучше знаешь.

Дориан пожал плечами: 

— Хоть у кого-то из нас двоих должен быть вкус.

— Конечно, _ма'нен_ , — Эрик усмехнулся и перевел на него взгляд. — Начнем?

Дориан хмыкнул.

— Приступай.

Эрик устроил голову у Дориана на плече и начал читать вслух. Откинувшись назад, маг закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя невероятно умиротворенно. Чашка горячего чая грела ладони, маленькая комнатка как-то незаметно обрела уют, и не в последнюю очередь благодаря приятной компании и тихому голосу любимого эльфа.


End file.
